Hamish Brook
Hamish Coeus Brook is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. Appearance As a child, Hamish had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes remain unchanged, the same bright blue, but they remain a bit of an anomaly, as the rest of his family members have chocolate brown eyes. His hair has darkened, to the point that it is now almost black in the majority of lights. He has quite tanned skin, and is precisely 5ft 11 tall. He tends to wear black clothing, predominantly. Hamish is often told of how he resembles his brother, but honestly, they share very few similar appearance traits. Species & Abilities Hamish is a human and has no additional abilities or powers. Family & Relationships *Mother - Martha Brook *Father - John Brook *Older Brother - Reuben Brook 'Reuben Brook' Hamish and his brother do not see each other regularly, and considering this, they are exceptionally close. As children, Reuben always tried to look after his brother, and he continues to do this. He is a very powerful man, but would happily give it all up for his brother. The two are both highly intelligent, and can manage entire conversations in mere milliseconds. This is the biggest factor in their close relationship. Reuben accepts his brother for exactly what he is and has done nothing but try to support and protect him, although he does worry about Hamish regularly. Neither will ever truly be able to fathom or completely understand they other, and both accept this. As children, Hamish was somewhat childish in his attitude towards Reuben, resenting him for being the elder brother, but they have grown out of this, although Hamish does not approve of all of Reuben's work. Personality Hamish is closed off, naturally, and quite emotionally damaged. He is a very curious man, and often misleading. He is highly intelligent, with an IQ of 187. He does not flaunt his intelligence, but it is made painfully obvious to anyone to spends anytime with him. He is not unkind, but simply finds it difficult to understand other people, meaning that he often comes off as callous and uncaring. He's considered a mystery by most people, and prefers this. His impossible intelligence almost hinders him, in his inability to really connect with another human on a more than superficial level. He is, however, often quite childish, a side of himself he does not like to show and is not unknown to make the occasional joke. He has been described as quirky on more than one occasion. He is believed by many to be asexual. Etymology Hamish is a Hebrew name originally, having the meaning "Supplanter", but it also has been adapted by the Greeks, and shares the same meaning. This name was chosen after his paternal great-grandfather, another great thinker. When he was younger, his parents and friends tried the start the nickname "Hammy" but he refuses this and will not speak to anyone who calls him it. His middle name is Coeus, chosen after his maternal great-grandfather, who was Greek. This name means "Intelligence" and is a reference to how intelligence Hamish really is. Brook is an English surname, and this means "brook; stream". Brief History Hamish was born and raised in South London, by both of his parents. He lived in a good neighbourhood, since his family was very weathy. He has always been highly intelligent, and this made his childhood somewhat difficult. His mother passed away when he was 13 years old, and he still misses her greatly. His father died from cancer when he was 19 years old and was away studying at university. He and his brother, Reuben, shared the inheritance equally, but Hamish does not enjoy spending his parents' money. Hamish is still close with his brother, who rose quickly to success in the British politics scene. Hamish is now 28 years old, and still takes great pride in pointing out he has never met anyone with enough intellect to match him. He works as a chief detective, but he finds his job pointless and unchallenging. He recently decided to travel around the world, and was spending a few weeks in Japan when he met Stella Capet in Otsu. Although he couldn't identify her as a vampire, he reasoned enough to discover that she was something supernatural. She tried to determine whether he was a threat, and he happily boasted that he was, threatening to send the information he had gathered to the British media. Although at first she was convinced she had to kill him, she instead kissed him and stole his only evidence meaning he had no proof and would be considered insane if he told anyone. He was since returned home to London and has not seen Stella since. Category:Characters